dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Trip to the City
の のブルマんち |Rōmaji title = Nishi no Miyako no Buruma n'chi |Literal title = Bulma's House in West City |Series = DB |Number = 43 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = Go West, Young Goku *Monkey in the City |Airdate = December 17, 1986 |English Airdate = March 1, 2002 |Previous = The Secret of Dr. Flappe |Next = Master Thief, Hasky }} の のブルマんち|''Nishi no Miyako no Buruma n'chi''|lit. "Bulma's House in West City"}} is the fifteenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 17, 1986. Its original American airdate was March 1, 2002. Summary Goku spends the night at Suno's house. In the morning, he goes to walk to West City, so Bulma can fix his radar. After telling an old man about the Flying Nimbus being destroyed, the man says that Nimbus clouds can't be destroyed. Goku then, calls for the Nimbus and it appears. After saying his good byes to the village, he leaves. Meanwhile, at Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Commander Red is angry that the Dragon Balls are going away so fast. Goku makes it to the city and gets off the Flying Nimbus. Then he does some exploring for Bulma. He asks around for Bulma, but nobody seems to know her. Goku then, gets in a cab to go to Bulma's house, but the cab driver tells to get money. Across the street, a person is taking on fights. Who ever beats him will get 100,000 zeni. Goku fights, and starts beating him with ease. Seeing what Goku can do, the fighter gives up. Two people want his money, so they bring him to an alley and try stealing it, but get beaten up by Goku. He then, asks a lady if she can show him to a police officer, so she shows him. Goku goes to him and gives the lady all the money. The officer finds who Bulma is on his mini-computer. He gives Goku a free ride to her house. When they arrive, they see that Bulma's house is huge and she is the daughter of the president of Capsule Corporation. Major Events *Goku reunites with the Flying Nimbus. *Goku leaves Jingle Village and heads to West City. *Goku finds Bulma's house with the help of a Policeman. Battles *Big Guy vs. Great Lee *Goku vs. Great Lee *Hasky's followers vs. Goku Appearances Characters Locations *Jingle Village *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *West City **Capsule Corporation Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Dragon Ball *Flying Nimbus *Zeni *Gun Differences from the Manga *In the manga, Android 8 attempts to fix the Dragon Radar but is unable to do so. This scene does not appear in the manga instead likely being replaced by Dr. Flappe trying and failing to fix it instead in the previous episode. *The scene at Red Ribbon HQ with Commander Red and Staff Officer Black noticing the moving Dragon Balls is exclusive to the anime. *The fight between the Bruce Lee impersonator and the Big Guy is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The music for when Goku, Eighter and Suno go to sleep is a slower, more melancholy version of the end credits theme, Romantic Ageru Yo. *An elderly villager and the Village Chief seem to know a lot about Nimbus Clouds and believe that they cannot be destroyed. However, it is later proven that they can when Tambourine uses a Mouth Energy Wave to destroy the same cloud for good. *Suno warning Goku to watch out for trees may be a reference to , who is also a monkey-like humanoid that is easily distracted. *This episode shows one of the few times the Nimbus actually departs into the sky after being used. *One of the TVs behind Goku, when he says that the city is crowded and noisy, depicts a woman holding down her billowing white dress. This is in reference to Marilyn Monroe's iconic scene in the film adaptation of . *This episode is the first to feature the "Goku and Roshi" eyecatchers. These remain until the end of the original Dragon Ball. *The martial artist Goku defeats for money is identical to the martial artist Krillin defeated in the preliminaries of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Coincidentally, Goku compares defeating him for prize money to be like when he competed in exactly the same tournament. *The military man that unsuccessfully fights the martial artist is identical to General White, but with a flat-topped haircut. *Goku is holding the reward money before his opponent actually surrenders. *A poster of 7 circles with "Dragon Ball City" written under them can be seen just before Goku is lured into the alley. *This episode has the first appearance of the Capsule Corporation building. *A sign near the Capsule Corp. building reads . *In the Japanese version, the Son Goku Song is heard when Goku is flying to West City. The English version does not use it and instead has the Narrator speak where it was originally silent. *The original Japanese broadcast of this episode featured a special 30-second preview. Half of it was for the next episode, and the other half was for the upcoming movie Curse of the Blood Rubies, along with a movie ticket lottery drawing, which included a chance to be one of 1,000 people of 500 groups invited to the premiere of the film for free. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 43 (BD) pt-br:A Casa de Bulma a Oeste da Metrópole es:Episodio 43 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 043 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball